


Fire is never a gentle master

by Ladytrash



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arson, Falling In Love, Firefighters, M/M, Making Out, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytrash/pseuds/Ladytrash
Summary: Kev’s eyes widen as he look at Churchill estate staring towards Rosa Paknadel’s flat, his eyes on fire like the building was still burning. “What are we doing here?”“Got something to show you,” said Asbo walking into the estate.





	Fire is never a gentle master

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't beta read and I write it while half asleep, so sorry for the mistakes. Also I'm pretty sure this fandom is dead but what the hell.

“Oi, Asbo. Can I buy you drink?”

Kev didn't need to say anymore before Asbo followed him to the pub like a puppy following its master. Once night came and the lads had a couple of drinks, Asbo dragged Kev to the Churchill estate hoping to help Kev relieve the pain of the fire. Although Asbo knew it wouldn't work, he had to try, he needed to do something even if it didn't work.

Kev’s eyes widen as he look at Churchill estate staring towards Rosa Paknadel’s flat, his eyes on fire like the building was still burning. “What are we doing here?” 

“Got something to show you,” said Asbo walking into the estate.

Kev and Asbo walked side by side in silence through the estate, until Asbo begins to walk backwards creating a distance between him and Kev. “What? Where you going?” said Kev when he realised Asbo wasn't next to him anymore. Asbo didn't reply, he just shrug and bolt away from Kev through the estate anticipating Kev to chase after him. Which Kev did.

“Oi Asbo, what you playing at?” called Kev while chasing Asbo.

Knowing that Kev wasn't going to catch him, Asbo stop. Waiting for Kev to catch up, adrenalin still pumping through Asbo as he waited, Kev finally catch up spinning Asbo around to face him. Both of them panting from the adrenalin of the chase. Asbo back was pressed against the cold wall but his chest became warm as Kev leaned in, Kev’s breath ghosted over Asbo’s lips and Asbo couldn't stop himself latching his lips onto Kev’s, hard. The kissing Kev felt amazing, yet Kev kissing him back felt like heaven. 

The two continue kissing like savages, it didn't seem like they were going to stop like the world around them melted away. Both lost in each other then Asbo hears it and his blood turns deadly cold, the sound of Gog whistling pierce his ears causing him to jerk away from Kev on instinct to look for Gog, but Gog is nowhere to be seen. 

“Dennis, you alright?” said Kev with worry and guilt in his voice.

“We shouldn't be doing this, you have a wife,” said Asbo staring at Kev’s guilty face pushing him and sprinting to Rosa Paknadel’s flat, Kev still following Asbo. Both of them completely forgetting about the kiss.

Once they reached Rosa Paknadel’s flat, Kev lets out his rage ripping the place to shreds, this place caused him so much pain, took away his life and Kev needed answer. He went door to door banging on if anyone had seen anything about that night of the fire, Asbo get increasingly irritated knowing that Kev wasn't going to get anywhere, people were too scared of Gog to say anything and most people on Churchill estate weren't snitches. 

This carried on for awhile until Kev knocked on Gog’s flat and his little sister had opened the door, Abso thanked the gods that Gog didn't open the door, despite that Asbo still felt like Gog was watching him, the whistling sound haunted him. Gog’s little sister never spoke a word to Kev and just shut the door in his face. 

Asbo walked out of the estate in a huff. 

“Oi, what's the matter with you?” asked Kev.

“It’s pathetic, these people aren't going to tell you jack shit!”

Suddenly, everything went silent neither Kev or Asbo spoke, simply staring at each other in dead silence. The whole night washing over them, the kiss, the fire and the emotions of the night. It felt like to much to bare for the both of them.

“That kiss…”

“Didn't mean anything, Guv,” Asbo lied. 

“Yeah, you're right. Didn't mean anything, I've got a wife and you've got a…”

“A boyfriend.”

“Exactly, you wanna get out of here?” asked Kev wanting to get away from here and the bad memories of this place.

“Yeah,” said Asbo wanting to get away from the estate as well and the feeling of eyes constantly watching him.


End file.
